Wireless Network Service Providers (WNSPs) are facing a growing challenge to deliver new high-speed data services to end-users (e.g., end users using smart-phones and other types of wireless devices) with high service quality while minimizing operations costs. Within the context of this challenge, smartphones are putting a much greater demand on the wireless data network than traditional mobile phones. This increase in demand for real-time high speed data usage is frequently outpacing the ability of WNSPs to upgrade, monitor, and maintain the wireless data network. As a result, WNSPs utilize problem detection tools and operations methods in order to try to identify and resolve service-impacting troubles in the network in a manner that meets the challenge.